Maleficent
Maleficent is a contestant from Finale: Te Urewera. Despite her reputation and intimidating appearance, she appeared to be almost powerless, and in some situations, even sociall awkward, during her time in the game. However, she did still cast some spells, including cursing Princess Gingerbread to fall asleep. Te Urewera Maleficent is the first person to be Punished in the season after the challenge in Being Bitter Isn't Fun. When the host announces that this will be the last season before All-Stars, (which turns out to be untrue), Maleficent states that she is not afraid. During the challenge, Contestant Coordinates, which tests the players' Finale ''knowledge, Maleficent seems discouraged, muttering "oh dear..." after Jamez Emo scores a point. Later in the challenge, Maleficent randomly tells Madea that she believes there is no such thing as Twitter, a popular social media website. Madea replies, acidentally calling her "Magnificent," and telling her to "shut to the up." After the challenge, won by Flynn, Madea dares Flynn to Reward her. Maleficent corrects her, however, asking if she meant "double D dare." As part of winning the challenge, Flynn gets to Punish another contestant, and chooses Maleficent, claiming he had wanted to hurt him. Maleficent objects, claiming she never said this, but actually said she ''couldn't ''hurt Flynn. Regardless, she is Punished, and recieves a dud. Still not pleased, however, Maleficent tells Flynn that killing people has always been an easy task for her. Hunter Gatherer advises Flynn to "build a fire and drink his own piss" if he wants to survive Maleficent's wrath. Later, as the contestants prepare for elimination, Maleficent continues to repeat that she finds herself in "an awkward situation," and when Flynn's mother airdrops cookies to the contestants for dinner, Maleficent stares forward emotionlessly. Soon, the dinner begins, and as the host passes contestants who are safe cookies, Maleficent vocally states that the cast will fall asleep on their 16th birthdays into a sleep-like death. It is assumed that this curse is mainly on Princess Gingerbread, but she is too distracted by the fact that the cookies Flynn's mother had delievered were gingerbread. Maleficent begins chanting the curse again, but is passed cookies, which relaxes her. When Jamez Emo is eliminated, Maleficent tells him to "bid well" on his 16th birthday, hinting that he is now cursed also. That night, Madea asks Maleficent if she wants to share a tee-pee with her, so the two can mess around with voo-doo magic. However, Maleficent ignores her, occupied with Flynn's invitation to a party for the remaining 10 contestants. Seeming frustrated, she begins asking him mysterious questions, including whether or not Flynn was "to be married before ''she ''ruined it all." Confused, Flynn tells Maleficent that he is 18. Maleficent finally accepts Madea's offer to share a tee-pee as the contestants arrive to the challenge in '''THERE'S NO CRYING IN SURVIVAL'. Madea doesn't acknowledge her, however, causing Maleficent to frequently say her name, and partner up with her during the challenge. The challenge is revealed to be the Performance Challenge, and Maleficent gives disappointed commentary for nearly every performance. During Jamez Emo and Thurstee's scene, she sadly notes that the scene is "so bad" and that the entire cast should feel bad also. During Catwoman and Flynn's scene, Maleficent yet again calls the performance bad. Finally, she tells the host to move on from Catwoman and Flynn's performance, informing him that the scene isn't good. Next are Denny Hallman and Hunter Gatherer, and after seeing only a few moments of the scene, Maleficent confidently promises Madea that the two will "blow the competition away." When the time comes for Maleficent and Madea's performance, the witch looks towards Madea and admits that she is feeling shy, and then says she is nervous. Madea ignores her, however, and Maleficent gets into costume as Katy Perry, (a contestant from Broadway), ''and begins to sing her hit song ''Firework. Evil Valentine, played by Madea, comes up and snatches the microphone away from Maleficent. At this point, Gingerbread Princess begins to cry in the audience, saying that her "subjects" are so talented. Extremely confident of her performance in the challenge, Maleficent is shocked when she hears that she and Madea did not win. Attempting to console Madea, she assures her that they deserved the win more than the other, "awful" peformances. For the remainder of the challenge, Maleficent is infuriated, and finally raises her hands in the air to curse Flynn when he wins Immunity. Trivia